


Vivere per davvero

by shatiaslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, One Shot, Sad, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: Lottare.E imparare a vivere per davvero.E incominciare a farlo.A vivere.Per davvero.





	Vivere per davvero

Svegliarsi e non sapere i sentimenti che si proveranno durante il resto della giornata. Non sapere se si sarà un minimo felici o se tutto sarà una merda come al solito.  
Alzarsi e stare male, avere la nausea, avere un costante e fastidioso mal di testa, avere dolore allo stomaco, spasmi e fitte così dolorose che si vorrebbe staccar via il proprio corpo a morsi.  
Guardarsi allo specchio e notare occhiaie scure, occhi gonfi, arrossati dopo una nottata praticamente insonne, capelli disordinati, arruffati, pieni di nodi che saranno difficile da eliminare.  
Guardarsi allo specchio e notare uno sguardo spento, degli occhi che non dicono nulla, perché non hanno nulla da dire. Degli occhi che vorrebbero parlare, ma non ce la fanno. Non hanno la forza per farcela.  
Guardarsi allo specchio e lasciarsi perdere, tanto ormai si è già persi.  
Lavarsi le mani, lavarsi il viso, movimenti automatici e completamente disinteressati.  
Provare a fare colazione e non farcela, perché il cibo non sa di nulla e lo stomaco è chiuso.  
Lavare i denti.  
Guardarsi ancora una volta allo specchio, darsi una sistemata alla bell’e meglio, vestirsi cercando di rendersi presentabili – non che importi davvero, poi.  
Uscire di casa.  
Provare a vivere una vita che non si vuole vivere. Provare a sorridere anche se non c’è nulla per cui sorridere. Provare a dialogare anche se non si ha nulla da dire, perché la testa è completamente vuota, ogni sentimento spazzato via, ogni interesse soffiato via.  
Vivere senza vivere.  
Tornare a casa.  
Pranzare per il semplice bisogno di mangiare, nonostante la fame non ci sia, nonostante il cibo non abbia sapore.  
Lavarsi i denti, di nuovo.  
Uscire, stare a casa, trovare qualcosa da fare mentre la voglia di buttarsi sotto le coperte è più forte di qualsiasi altra.  
Fumare una sigaretta, due, tre, anche cinque, sei, sette.  
Bere tè, caffè, acchiappare la forza da qualcos’altro, perché nel proprio corpo è assente.  
Leggere senza capire ciò che si legge.  
Fare senza capire ciò che si fa.  
Cenare per il semplice bisogno di mangiare.  
Buttarsi a letto, finalmente.  
Spegnere la luce.  
Farsi invadere dai propri pensieri, che, eccoli, arrivano, fuoriescono, straripano, vengono vomitati tutti di seguito, si accavallano, si inseguono, si creano e si distruggono costantemente.  
Chiudere gli occhi.  
Farsi invadere dal buio.  
Cercare di rilassarsi, cercare di dormire.  
Ma pensare, pensare, pensare.  
Pensare a cosa potrebbe andare storto, pensare a cosa sia dovuta questa esistenza, pensare al perché si debba vivere senza vivere.  
Pensare, pensare, pensare.  
Mentre gli occhi si fanno stanchi, le stelle brillano forti nel cielo e iniziano a sparire per fare posto alla stella più luminosa, per fare posto all’alba, mentre gli uccellini iniziano a cinguettare, mentre i galli cominciano a cantare.  
Gli occhi sono ancora chiusi, ma la mente è sveglia. È stata sveglia per tutto il tempo.  
E poi?  
E poi ricominciare.  
Ancora e ancora.  
Così.  
E si pensa per sempre.  
Ma no, non sarà per sempre.  
Alzarsi e fare qualcosa di diverso, e ammettere agli altri i propri sentimenti, raccontare ciò che si ha dentro, anche se fa male, anche se fa paura, e lottare per vivere davvero, anziché semplicemente sopravvivere.  
Si cadrà, si ritornerà al punto di partenza e si lotterà di nuovo.  
L’importante è lottare.  
Lottare coi pugni chiusi, gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra aperte, il respiro pesante e affaticato.  
Lottare.  
E imparare a vivere per davvero.  
E incominciare a farlo.  
A vivere.  
Per davvero.  
 

_Vivi._


End file.
